


The Bravery of the Libidinous

by Bittercape (bittercape)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Dragonfucking, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Mind the Tags, Other, Porn. Just porn., Reptile sex, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittercape/pseuds/Bittercape
Summary: Here be dragons.
Relationships: Apophis/Oscar Wilde (Rusty Quill Gaming)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51
Collections: Rusty Quill Gaming Exchange 2020





	The Bravery of the Libidinous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ExLibrisCraux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExLibrisCraux/gifts).



> For the prompt:  
> Wilde obviously had contact with Apophis prior to the LOLOMG meeting with them - how often? For how long? Purely professionally?
> 
> OMG YOU GUYS THERE’S ART  
> I’M SO HAPPY GO LOOK https://twitter.com/berry05880063/status/1296858108501741568?s=21

The comparative chill of the bank’s interior was a welcome change from the dusty heat of Cairo. Oscar straightened his cravat as he followed the small figure of Saira al-Tahan through the offices and down to the vaults. He refused to acknowledge his own nervousness and concentrated on keeping his face relaxed and his posture straight. 

Stepping out into the underground rooms to meet Apophis, though, the heat was back. It was a different kind of heat than above ground though. Smouldering, shimmering, alive. Intense. Oscar shifted a little as he felt the first droplet of sweat run down his spine. Saira remained stoic and still by his side. He envied her calm, but then again, she had been coming here for years. You get used to anything, he supposed. 

He could feel the first vibrations of Apophis’ mighty voice all through his body, telling them to enter. And what a voice it was. As a bard himself, Oscar’s best weapon was his voice, even if he used it sparingly these days. And it was an excellent weapon, if he did say so himself. But he had _nothing_ on Apophis. The depth, the resonance, the rumbling bassiness of it … it was a natural appreciation of a master, he told himself, but the lie was too weak. He’d always had a weakness for a good voice, and this … His knees felt weak and shivery, his blood was rushing to his groin, and it took all his skill and experience to keep looking unaffected.

The meeting went by in a haze. Saira kept it running smoothly, and Oscar did his very best to keep up appearances. However, the presence of Apophis was in every way as intoxicating as his voice. He was so big. Overpowering. And intensely, blazingly hot. The air around him shimmered with it, a vaguely spicy aroma seemed to numb Oscar’s brain completely. _What would it be like to be embraced by that tail_ , he wondered feverishly to himself. 

The end of the meeting felt abrupt, as Saira elbowed him swiftly in the thigh before bowing deeply to Apophis. Oscar followed suit, and made to exit after Saira. Before they reached the door, however, Apophis stopped them with a vague sound. In a human, it might have been a clearing of his throat. 

“Mr. Wilde, if you would please remain,” said Apophis, and Oscar bowed reflexively again. Saira remained expressionless, but he thought he caught a smirk appearing just as she turned away to leave. Apophis moved towards Oscar with slow, smooth movements. His massive form towered over him before he lowered his head to Oscar's height and sniffed the air around him. Oscar thought he might faint from the heat and the closeness and the fact that he no longer appeared to have any blood in his brain, but as his knees buckled, Apophis whipped his tail around with a speed that belied its size, and it came up to support him. _Just as well_ , thought Oscar, as he let go to lean back on the tail. It circled his waist and held him up underneath his thighs, and just the tip rested on the inside of his leg, just far enough down that it might be considered innocent. Although the minute twitching made it clear it was not. The heat of Apophis was on the edge of bearable through his clothes.

“Mr. Wilde,” murmured Apophis, and even at the lowest possible volume his voice vibrated through Oscar. “I can smell your arousal.” _Well, nothing more to lose_ , thought Oscar, and gave his most charming smile as he untied his cravat. 

“My lord,” he murmured, slipping a little bardic magic into his voice, “how could I possibly not be aroused, in your presence?”

Apophis rumbled rhythmically, in what Oscar assumed was a laugh, but which also vibrated through him again, making him shiver. Making the tip of Apophis’s tail slide further up his thigh. Oscar looked up into the glowing eyes under lowered lids. Licked his lips. Smiled wider. And started unbuttoning his shirt. He had no idea how this would work, but by all the gods, he would _make_ it work. He couldn’t remember having ever been harder. 

When he reached his trousers he only got to the first button before a claw the size of his thigh pushed his hand out of the way, surprisingly gently. He marveled at the sheer size of it, so close to his most delicate parts. The claw inserted itself underneath his waistband and sliced the fabric as easily as damascan steel through the sheerest silk, all the way around from his front to his back, exposing him completely. Oscar felt his vision darken at the edges from the combined arousal and fear. The enormous, sharp edge so close to his dick … his hips made an involuntary jerk, grinding himself against the blunt overside of Apophis’s claw. It was hard and unyielding like metal, and hot like the rest of the enormous dragon. He couldn’t stop the whine at the back of his throat. Apophis gave another deep laugh that seemed to shake Oscar from his spine and outwards in the most interesting way. 

“So eager, Mr. Wilde”, Apophis murmured. “I must commend you, there are few who are brave enough to engage with me in my natural form.” Oscar no longer had the brain capacity to parse his words, as all his blood seemed to have converged in his dick. He was dizzy with it, overpowered and held up by Apophis’s massive tail, undressed by his claws and completely in his power. What should have made him afraid only added to his intense arousal, and he was desperate for relief. For the moment, though, Apophis seemed content to hold him suspended in the air, studying him with naked interest. The intense scrutiny raised Oscar’s arousal even more, and he wondered wildly if he could possibly come from being watched alone. Just as he considered taking matters into his own hands, however, Apophis flicked his tongue out to taste the fluid leaking from his dick. The noise Oscar made was completely unrestrained and out of his control, and Apophis made a pleased sound that in a smaller creature might have been a purr. The tongue continued to explore Oscar with its two pointed tips moving independently, caressing his balls, encircling his dick like the slickest, warmest thing imaginable, probing carefully under the head and into the hole. It was easily the most overwhelming thing he had ever experienced, and he could feel his orgasm building low in his belly. Just before reaching his peak though, Apophis gave a firm and decisive squeeze at the base, holding him off. Oscar writhed and panted in frustration, but couldn’t manage to do anything. 

The tip of Apophis’ tail laid casually, proprietarily over his thigh slipped back and underneath, sliding between his cheeks and just resting there, smooth and dry and almost pulsating with heat. Oscar couldn’t help making tiny grinding movements, desperate for any kind of friction. With another great rumbling purr, Apophis resumed his attention to Oscar’s dick with his uncannily dexterous tongue, and Oscar felt his orgasm rebuilding alarmingly fast. Apophis appeared to know this, and twirled both parts of his tongue around Oscar’s dick, almost covering it entirely in hot, wet, twisting muscle. The tail Oscar was riding slid silkily back, and with just the smallest tip of it breaching him, Oscar was utterly lost. He was rushing towards completion, almost electric, more intense than anything he’d ever experienced - his orgasm felt endless and all-encompassing as he was suspended in the air on Apophis’ tail, weightless and flying. 

He came back to himself on the floor, enveloped in the heat of Apophis, who was crouched over him, protectively and possessively, carefully licking him clean of his own cum. By the gods, some of it was in his _hair_. He felt utterly relaxed, his muscles uncooperative, his brain buzzing pleasantly instead of whirring away as usual. He would stay, at least until he figured out what to do about his trousers. 


End file.
